Mad World
by Kyla1
Summary: What has happened to Giles' life? Even he's not sure he knows (BG) Chapter 3 finally up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: - None of the characters, places or situations used in this 

**                      story belong to me in the slightest. I merely pick them up, **

**                      have some fun, dust them down and put them back in more **

**                      or less the same condition I found them in. The song at the **

**                      beginning is from Tears for Fears and is most recently sung **

**                      by Gary Jules**

**Note: - I'm not sure whether or not to continue this, I will most likely **

**             make a decision based on the reaction to the story. This story **

**             may also develop into a B/G story, as already hinted on. So if you **

**             do like it please do let me know and give me any  **

**             suggestions/constructive criticism etc. This is the first time I've **

**             written anything for two years so any help will be gratefully **

**             received! Thank you. **

**"Mad World"**  
  
All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
And their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cos I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World   
Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

The sound resonated through his body like echoes in a tomb. Heavy footstep followed heavy footstep, each louder and more lingering than the last. Experience made Rupert Giles tuck a reassuringly sharp stake in his back pocket, and a reassuringly heavy hipflask in his inside jacket pocket. He didn't put much pressure on his eyes, finding his other senses were more useful in the semi-dark of Sunnydale's cemetery. He wasn't quite sure just how he had ended up treading the well worn path through the graves, he only knew that he'd had to get out before the heady silence suffocated him and the darkness surrounding him sucked him into it's unending abyss.

Giles knew there wasn't much to be feared in walking the cemetery path after sundown. The only creatures to be found would be inexperienced vampires, fresh from the ground and unable to think past their first blood. More experienced vampires preferred to steer clear of such "clichés" as the darkened cemetery, knowing that the best meat was to be found in more populated spots. Giles snorted – quite ironic really that so many feared to walk among the dead after dark when the most dead they would ever come into contact with were to be found in the bronze on a Saturday night. Dancing teenagers, high on a heady mix of sex and alcohol, were far better prey than a lone man stalking round a graveyard. 

Giles silently wondered to himself when he became able to think of vampire attacks like this. Once – when he was first starting out as a Watcher and filled with a sense of self importance – Rupert would have found himself rushing to the Bronze in aid of all the young lives within it. However, now he simply accepted it. Death becomes a way of life when you see it on a daily basis, when you talk to it, feed it and let it live in your basement. 

Rupert Giles sighed and lowered himself into a handy bench. It seemed that the physical exertion and danger of a fight he longed for were lost to him tonight. In fact he could almost say that the graveyard was quite dead, if he were looking for a pun. Relaxing his senses Giles reached inside his jacket and pulled out the cool flask nestling against his side. Flipping open the top with a practised hand he took a long drink of the fiery liquid within. As it burnt a trail to his stomach he shuddered slightly before taking another mouthful. As the scotch began to slightly numb his senses Giles sighed and tipped back his head. The stars looked beautiful tonight, it had been too long since he last looked at them. For too long Rupert Giles had been more concerned with what was under the stars, losing himself in the darkness that covered the earth like a shroud. Giles shivered despite the unnatural warmth in the air and brought the silver hipflask back up to his mouth, tipping the amber elixir down the back of his throat, allowing it to warm his body and cloud his mind. As the liquid began to take hold Giles leant back and rested his head on the hard wood of the bench, briefly shutting his eyes to the brightness of the stars. 

Giles' found himself jolted out of his mindless reverie when a scuffling disturbed him on his right hand side followed by a foot kicking his own. He opened his eyes and glared at the disturbance, just in time to see Spike dust the fledgling vampire. 

"So you're awake then?" The blonde vampire raised an eyebrow at the slightly dishevelled Giles on the bench, Giles simply snorted and turned his eyes back to the sky. "Oh well," The vampire huffed. "Thank you Spike for saving my life, oh it was nothing, no really – I am in your debt." Seeing no reaction from the form on the bench Spike stopped his tirade and sat himself down. "Stupid bloody watcher, should do less watching and more thinking if you ask me." He muttered as he drew his long black coat around him.

"Look, for your information I was perfectly awake and more than capable of handling that creature." Giles snapped, startling the Vampire as he prepared to light a cigarette – leaving it still dangling on his lips. "And I certainly didn't need any sodding would-be-do-gooding vampires jumping in thank-you-very-much." He huffed, uncomfortably aware of the lie. Avoiding the creature's raised eyebrow he took another hefty swig from the flask, this time barely noticing the fire in his throat. Spike gave the watcher a long look before proffering an almost full cigarette packet.

"Here, you look like you could do with one of these." 

Giles hesitated for a moment before reaching over and pulling out a cigarette, sharing a light with the vampire before inhaling a lungful of smoke. Almost immediately he coughed and spluttered, Spike chuckled as Giles fixed him with a glare before attempting a more successful drag of the cigarette. The old familiarity of the action – long forgotten since his teenage years – returned almost straight away and Giles found himself relaxing back and exhaling a thin stream of smoke. 

"Thanks." He mumbled. After a few beats Giles found himself offering the hipflask to Spike, the vampire looked almost as surprised as he felt before taking the flask from his hand and taking a long draught. 

"So what brings an old watcher into the cemetery on a warm Monday night?" Spike asked idly without much interest. "Apart from an obvious desire to become a young vampire's first meal." Giles shot a look in the cocky Vampire's direction. 

"The anticipated delight of your company, obviously." He retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, you could be dead without me." Spike reminded the Watcher, pointing a lazy finger in his direction. "So the least you could do is show me some bloody respect, it's more than your slayer does anyway." He muttered to himself.

"Why should Buffy show you respect?" Giles snorted. 

"I've done a lot for her I'll have you know!" The Vampire said indignantly. "I've been there, I've listened, even become a bloody recluse. I didn't have to you know." He grumbled, flicking the ash off the end of his cigarette. "I could have quite easily stayed a killing monster but I didn't. I changed. And I would have been a lot happier the other way I tell you."

"Well you didn't exactly have must choice did you." Giles replied. "What with being neutered and living in my house watching daytime soaps."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a daytime soap!" Spike said defensively. "And besides, I could've carried on with or without the chip. It was my decision. I made a choice and now I'm… paying for it." He trailed off. 

"My heart bleeds." Giles commented dryly, flicking away his still glowing cigarette butt. "Anyway, you think that Buffy shows me anymore respect than she does you? You think it matters that I'm supposedly her Watcher." 

"Fired Watcher." Spike reminded, 

"Yes fired Watcher." Giles snapped, becoming uncomfortably aware that he was saying too much but finding it too much effort to stop. "Still you would expect it means more. When I started this job it meant something, it was respected and now look. Bloody Vampires mean more than I do and yet I just can't sodding well leave. It's all right for you, I mean look at you, you can go, just get up and walk away whenever you choose." 

"Oh really, you think I can do that." Spike spluttered taking one final drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out with his heel. "You think I'm not just as tied to her as you. I tell you, that woman takes grown men's balls and keeps them as pets. Look at us!" Giles shifted uncomfortably against the cold wood pressing against him and clutched at his flask before taking a long gulp.

"You're wrong Spike, she needs me, I'm her Watcher." Giles stated, more to himself than the bleached Vampire sitting beside him.

"Bollocks." Spike laughed, "She doesn't need anybody. Not me, not you, not even Red." Giles glared balefully at the vampire and took another swig of the flask, noticing for the first time the low level of liquid left in it. He handed the flask to Spike who quickly drained it.

"Bugger it, I need more to drink." Spike stood up and looked to the sky before glancing down at the sullen Watcher on the seat. For a moment something almost like worry threatened to mar the Vampire's mind but he pushed it away. "Looking are you coming or not." 

Giles blinked upwards before standing up, slightly swaying as the alcohol found his bloodstream and exuberantly made itself at home. Spike gave him an appraising look then walked off, not even checking to see if the slightly intoxicated Watcher was following. Giles stood for a moment before consciously making a decision and lurching in the direction of the blonde vamp, following his path through the graves. The part of Rupert Giles that was sober and still wearing tweed despaired. 

Giles sat cradling an almost empty glass of whisky. His elbows rested among various drained pint and shot glasses. He looked through a haze of alcohol to the corner of the room where he could just about make out a bleached blonde Vampire talking furtively to an underhand looking associate. Was it Turkin? Tunlin? Turnip? Giles shrugged his shoulders and swiftly drained his glass, he signalled to the barman who poured him another drink with practised ease and slid it under his nose. Giles took a reflective sip and glanced back over to Spike's urgent conversation. When did the Vampire get a chance to keep his hair looking so blonde anyway? And where did he buy his hair dye? Giles barely had a chance to dwell on these ruminations when he found himself being yanked to his feet.

"We're leaving, now." Spike hissed between clenched teeth.

"What, all… all ready?" Giles slurred slightly. "But I've bare… barely started." He groped for his glass and quickly drained it as Spike propelled him towards the door, only pausing to drop it onto the stone floor, jumping when it smashed. Giles only just noticed an angry looking man with a strangely fish like looking face gesturing wildly to some thugs before the door swung shut. 

"Where are we going now?" Giles asked blearily as Spike hurtled down an alley, dragging the ex-watcher behind him. Spike stopped and unceremoniously dumped Giles in a heap on the floor before placing a finger on his lips and swaying slightly. Four shadows rushed past the darkened alley and Giles vaguely heard shouting begin to fade in the distance. As the hurried footsteps receded Spike slid down the wall until he was sitting next to Giles and began to giggle. Giles raised himself up.

"Whass… whasso funny?" He asked agitatedly, just making Spike giggle more. 

"Y'know." He said happily, fumbling for his cigarette packet. "Your accent sounds really poncey when you're drunk." 

"Hey!" Giles jolted upright angrily then thought for a minute before giggling. "We've got the same accent!" A frown crossed the handsome Vampire's face before smoothing out.

"Bugger." Spike proclaimed before collapsing back into giggles, leaning on the ex-watchers shoulder. Finally retrieving his cigarette packet the Vampire shook out two cigarettes, putting one in his mouth and popping one into the mouth of the older looking man. Giles paused to light his cigarette before taking a long drag then slightly sobering up.

"I want to go home." Crease lines appeared on Rupert Giles otherwise handsome face as previous feelings, heightened by drink came flooding back. Spike watched the change and sighed.

"Oh bloody hell." He stood up and pulled the other man up by his arm. Giles was yanked to his feet and stood swaying as Spike placed Giles' arm around his shoulder. The two men lurched down the street, alternatively smoking and bursting into loud snatches of song, frightening away the alley cats who had gathered to watch these two strangers in their land.  

Buffy lay back in the bath and sighed happily. She had been patrolling earlier in the night and now was indulging in a relaxing bath before snuggling up in her warm cosy bed. The young woman smiled and closed her eyes in anticipation of the comfort awaiting her and slid further under the warm blanket of bubbles, listening only to the beat of her heartbeat in her ears. The strong beat became louder, ringing in her head, pounding and pounding until she frowned and shook her head, trying to rid herself of it. Buffy sat upright in her bath, gasping slightly as the cool air hit her wet, naked skin. It wasn't just in her ears after all, the pounding was coming from downstairs.

Buffy got quickly out of the bath and pulled her blue robe around her, feeling her senses instinctively sharpen. She pulled a stake from within the bathroom cupboard and crept down the stairs, her heightened eyesight scanning for anything that might be amiss. It took her a few moments to realise that the sound she could hear was coming from the door. Just as the thought registered the banging dwindled then stopped altogether, with a final audible thump before silence was the only sound ringing in her ears.

Buffy quickly tucked her stake in her robe pocket and rushed to the door. As she fumbled with the locks and chains she cursed at the heightened security her lifestyle required. Almost frantically ripping away the last chain Buffy flung open the door to reveal two very crumpled forms on the doormat.

"Ah Buffy," The first one said. "Sorry to dist… distur… disturb you, only I seem to have lost my keys. I was wondering, if perhaps you would… be so kind… as to." The figure pulled itself to its feet and swayed slightly before hiccupping dignifiedly.

"Giles?" Buffy asked bewilderedly.

"D'you know slayer." The second figure, still crumpled on the doorstep, slurred. "You can see right up that robe from here."

"Spike?!"

The vampire collapsed into giggles as Giles attempted to stifle his snorts.

"Anyway Buffy, would you be so kind as to… as to…" The ex-watchers handsome faced creased as he blinked at her from behind his glasses. "What was I asking again." Spike got up to his feet with difficulty and lurched forwards. 

"Here slayer, have your watcher." He gave the still swaying man a push and Rupert Giles toppled forwards into the arms of the blonde woman on the doorway.

Buffy inwardly thanked her slayer strength as she hoisted up Giles and pulled him awkwardly across the threshold. 

"Say Slayer." A thought struck Spike and he staggered. "I don't suppose there'd be room in your bed for a good looking blonde with an enormous…" He trailed off as Buffy firmly shut the door in his face. "Another time then?" He shouted hopefully before turning and making his unsteady way down the street.

Inside the warmth of the house Buffy, with difficulty, manoeuvred Giles towards the sofa.

"You know, this might actually be easier if you used those things attached to your ass." She grumbled between gritted teeth. Giles just blinked as the strong young woman threw him onto the sofa.  

"Is this my sofa?" He asked blearily. Buffy just grunted and stamped away, by the time she had found a blanket Giles was asleep and gently snoring with his glasses hanging off his face. The blonde woman's face softened slightly as she looked down at the older mans peaceful face. She gently removed the glasses, allowing her finger to briefly brush his surprisingly soft skin. Then, visibly shaking herself, she placed his glasses on the side and tucked the blanket around him before, with one last glance, heading for the stairs. 

_To be continued?_


	2. Reasons behind a smile

_Disclaimer: - Do Spike and Giles spend every episode of Buffy naked? Then _

_                      obviously BTVS does not belong to me!_

_Timeline: - I have spent long and hard thinking about when this story should be set _

_                  and this is what I've come up with. It's set after Buffy comes back to life _

_                  and after "Once more with feeling." However, Giles didn't make the _

_                 decision to leave and Buffy and Spike didn't kiss. However again, this does _

_                  not mean that Giles hasn't thought about leaving etc, these are things that _

_                  may well come up. Hopefully that isn't too confusing __J_

_Note: - Thank you for all your kind reviews, particularly edicat who had obviously _

_             taken a lot of time and trouble!_

The first thing Rupert Giles registered when his senses once again became active was that the sound surrounding him wasn't the familiar unassuming stillness of his own home. The second thing he registered was that he could never before remember his house bearing the aroma of pancakes first thing in the morning. Frowning a little – with apprehension of what awaited him – Giles gently eased open his complaining eyes.

"Bloody hell!" He quickly screwed them shut again as excruciatingly bright lights pierced his fragile optic nerves. He sat up and cursed again as almost instantaneously a steady pounding began in the back of his skull. 

"Breakfast?" 

Giles opened his eyes again, screwing them up at the young blonde woman standing above him holding out a plate of hot pancakes oozing globs of butter. 

Dawn raised an eyebrow as Giles stumbled rapidly past the kitchen.

"Hmm, I'm guessing Giles doesn't want pancakes this morning huh?" She licked the gooey syrup of her fingers before flicking back her hair from her face. Willow glanced up and exchanged an amused look with the exasperated slayer. She quickly mouthed "Drink?" and smiled when the slayer nodded.

"You know, I really am not a kid anymore. I can tell when someone's had too much to drink and is all," Dawn searched for the right word, "yicky the next morning." Buffy raised an eyebrow at her younger sister. "Oh come on Buffy, I am in high school. You know? High school? The place you got sucked into the hell mouth?" 

"Hey!" Buffy retorted, "We talked about this, no using my past as your example, remember?" She shot a warning look at her sulky sister who rolled her eyes and went back to the task of scooping up any runaway syrup with one finger. 

Rupert Giles blinked at his reflection in the mirror. It was mercifully blurred thanks to the removal of his glasses. Even without studying his form he could tell that the somewhat un-refreshing shower had done little to improve his overall demeanour. Sighing Giles placed his glasses back on his nose, squinting slightly as the world came sharply into focus. Moving unsteadily out the door the ex-watcher found himself colliding with a young witch. 

"Oh," She exclaimed, Then her eyes widened as Giles quickly covered up his bare chest with his damp polo neck, thanking whatever gods there were that he had at least had the thought of putting on his trousers. "Oh!" Tara said again, her full lips parting slightly. She reversed slightly until she hit the wall and tried to smile casually. "Morning!" She said hurriedly. 

"Good morning Tara." Giles tried to rush past the witch while still holding onto his dignity. As Giles hurried down the hall he cursed at the luck that had made him loose his keys and also made him choose to come to Buffy's for sanctuary. A sudden thought made Giles stop and frown. Hesitantly he moved his hand around to his back pocket and patted tentatively, a decidedly key-shaped object met his fingers. Giles closed his eyes with a pained expression on his face. 

Buffy looked around at her worse-for-wear mentor as he headed for the kettle, swiftly sidestepping Dawn as she searched for more sugar to inhale.   

"Good night?" She inquired innocently. Giles shot the young woman a wary look and chose not to answer. Buffy raised her eyebrows and deliberately played with a teaspoon left on the side of the kitchen. "Dawnie isn't it nearly time for you to leave?" She said casually. Dawn just looked at her.

"No I don't think so." The teenager broke off as Willow whispered something in her ear. "Oh right." Dawn smiled happily at her sister. "Yeah, I'll see you later." She turned to look at Giles. "You are so busted." Then turning on her heel she walked out of the kitchen with Willow close behind. 

Giles closed his eyes momentarily, taking a sip of his still scalding tea. 1…..2…..3…..4……5……6……

"Ok, 1 – Why did you turn up at my house at 2 o'clock in the morning last night," Buffy hesitated, "Or this morning. And 2 – Spike? Not exactly the odd couple I was expecting."

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you Buffy," Giles said carefully, "I simply lost my key last night, however I've found it now so there's no reason for you to worry." Please? He added silently. 

"That still doesn't explain Spike." Buffy studied the older man closely as he looked away. He was looking surprisingly aged this morning. His face appeared more careworn than it had done for a long while. Although… Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed that his eyes were still as startlingly blue as always. She bit her lip as the thought hit and wondered if one of a slayer's favourite things should be her watchers sparkling eyes. Buffy chewed on her lip even harder and filed that thought away in the "think about later" section of her brain. 

"Buffy," Giles hesitated, thinking of what to say in his mind. "I simply went out for a walk last night and ran into Spike, we got chatting and then…"

"You got drunk?" Buffy supplied helpfully. Giles cringed.

"Yes I suppose I did." He quickly gulped down the rest of the tea. "And it was an extremely stupid and irresponsible thing to do." He fixed his erstwhile slayer with a knowing look. "And now I really should go to the Magic Box." He quickly brushed past the dumbstruck blonde and headed for the door.  

"Oh you so did not just do that." Buffy stormed past the older man and barred his way to the door. "Maybe you think that I'm still some 16 year old girl without a clue but this is my house so I have a right to know what's going on!" She faced her mentor defiantly. Giles felt wrong-footed. He mentally tried to calculate when the young rebellious teenage girl he had tried to teach and help had turned into the fiery woman facing him today. 

"Buffy, I'm an adult, I have as much right to a night out as you." He stated, slightly baffled as to why he was still arguing this point.

"Yes but you're Giles." Buffy shot back, "Remember Giles? Responsible man with an addiction to tea and a really unfortunate habit of wearing tweed? And you were with Spike! Remember him? Likes blood a lot, daylight not so much."

"Yes I remember Spike, the bloody vampire who spent the best part of a good few months living in my bathtub at your insistence!"  Giles glared at Buffy who glared right back. "And now I have to go, goodbye Buffy." Giles reached an arm and gently moved the slayer away from the door, slightly surprised when she let him. He hesitated just before leaving. "Even I make mistakes Buffy, you of all people should know that." With that he left. Buffy stared at the closed door with a frown on her face. There was something wrong with Giles, she knew it. That meant that just maybe… he needed her help. The slayer suddenly felt more alive than she had for a long time. 

There were some days when Giles thanked the gods that he had such an efficient money-grabbing ex-demon working for him. However other days…

"Giles? Hello?" Anya waved a hand determinedly in front of the prone form of Giles. The tired man blinked.

"Sorry, what?" Anya sighed impatiently.

"This woman wants to see the orb of agastusis." Anya frowned at her still confused employer. "You need to wake up Giles, sleeping only means missing valuable money taking opportunities." With that the ex-vengeance demon turned her back and flounced to another area of the store where an unsuspecting teenager was closely examining a jar of pickled toads eyes. 

Giles stared after the blonde woman as she unfailingly harassed the worried teenager. It took him a few moments to realise a woman was waiting politely next to him.

"I'm sorry," He cleared his throat. "What was it you wanted?"

"The orb of agastusis?" The brunette woman arched a finely defined eyebrow at him. She was actually not altogether unattractive Giles had to concede to himself. He cleared his throat again.

"Yes, well… erm, if you'd like to follow me over… ah… over here we have the orb located behind the erm… texts on…*ahem* Thiron." Giles mentally slapped himself and wondered when his throat had got so damned dry. The woman seemed to smile slightly.

"Thank you Mr… Giles was it?" Giles nodded dumbly. The woman nodded and sashayed off in the direction of the orb.  

"Well?" Giles jumped when he realised that Anya was once again standing behind him. He looked at her enquiringly. "Aren't you going to follow her?" Anya continued impatiently. "I mean she obviously wants sex and she's walking in that I-want-to-hold-you-down-and-cover-you-with-various-condiments way." Giles stared at the ex-demon with a dumbstruck look covering his handsome face. After a beat of silence during which he struggled with various sentences in his head he simply gave up and followed the brunette.

The leggy brunette was crouching by the bottom shelf, as she stood up Giles felt a sudden pang and wondered why her hair couldn't be blonde and catch the sunlight in a certain way. 

"I was just wondering if you'd like any help?" He offered, thanking whatever gods there were that at least this time he managed to form a coherent sentence. 

"I was hoping this orb could help me with getting rid of an unwelcome guest." The woman smiled at him, Giles wondered why he couldn't smile back. He studied the woman again, she was undeniably attractive. Her eyes were deep brown and looked as if they housed countless intelligence. Her hair was thick and glossy and fell to her waist and her smile was inviting. However, she just wasn't quite… right.

After the woman had paid and left Anya turned to Giles in frustration.

"Do you just not want sex?" She inquired and without waiting for an answer homed in on a customer entering the shop.

Giles sighed and took a sip of his sickeningly sweet tea. He grimaced and held the mug at arms length, studying it. After a reflection he quickly reached in a secret drawer underneath the cash desk and pulled out a half full, clear bottle. Looking around surreptitiously he heard the familiar slosh in his mug, he suddenly found he was able to smile.   

TBC 

_Note : - If you were expecting more from this chapter don't despair! Good things come to those who wait. _


	3. Silence of a heart

Authors note: Well it's certainly been a while since I updated on this story! I'm 

                         sure everyone out there will understand as well as I the perils of 

                         having a busy life and trying to write at the same time! Sometimes 

                         you need to put a story away in order to stay true to it, however 

                         I've finally been able to give in to Giles' nagging. 

**Apologies: I would just like to apologise for the mix up with Giles' eyes. The only **

**                   thing I can say for my defence is that I must have been caught up in **

**                   my fiancés own – rather lovely – sparkling blue eyes. That is the only **

**                   defence I can muster for such a poor slip. As for the smoking issue, **

**                   my thoughts on the matter went as so : - As Giles was such an **

**                   accomplished smoker when he was younger he would automatically **

**                   assume that he could slip back into the habit easily, obviously **

**                   forgetting that with any cigarette the first drag is the hardest to take. **

**                   However, as he had not smoked since being a teenager (Band Candy **

**                   non-withstanding) Giles did struggle with that first treacherous puff. **

**                   However, after that the habit returned to him as it often does in such **

**                   cases. Hope that helps me to explain myself! **

The silence of a heart 

It was quiet, a stillness hung over the cemetery like a child's blanket, shielding the dead from whatever horrors the living had to bring. Buffys footsteps seemed to echo, bouncing from one mossy tombstone to another. It was likely to be a quick patrol tonight, a few fledgling vampires and not much else. The slayer didn't find vampires to be much of a challenge anymore, her explanation was that a girl who had died twice didn't really see much need to be scared of death anymore. A small humourless smile graced Buffys face at that thought, as a slayer she didn't really have any more fears left to confront. Not of her own anyway. A rustling behind her stopped the blonde woman in her tracks for a moment, her hand instinctively increased its grip on the wooden stake in her hand for a moment, and then she relaxed.

"Spike." She stated, more to herself than the uncaring graves. 

"Slayer." Spike strode up behind her, only stopping when he reached her shoulder. "Cold night tonight." 

"What are you doing here Spike?" Buffy said resignedly, striding forward once again.

"A guy's allowed a night-time walk around his own cemetery." Spike easily matched the smaller woman's steps. "Anyway I wanted to inquire about that watcher of yours, see if he still had a headache." The vampire chuckled to himself. 

"Go away Spike," Buffy sighed, feeling a sudden, unwelcome, tiredness wash over her.

"Why? I got as much right to walk here as you." Spike said indignantly, thrusting his hands deep into his pockets as he strode onwards.

"No, you haven't. I'm a slayer, you're a vampire, that means I pretty much get a good say in where you go." Buffy increased her speed again, knowing almost instantly that it was futile. Spike easily fell into step beside her.

"Where do you get off talking to me like that?" He demanded, an angry frown crossing his face. "I've been there for you, I've listened to you, when you couldn't tell anybody your secrets who did you come to? Me, that's who and now you think you can brush me off without a second thought. Well sorry slayer." He grabbed her arm, forcing the petite woman to turn and face him. "I don't do moping puppy dog quite as well as your whipped ex." 

"What do you want Spike?" Buffy found it hard to muster up enough anger into her voice to make her sound sincere. She gave up, her eyes instantly became devoid of light, or warmth.

"Just to be treated as something more than a bloody pet." Spike stated, letting go of the slayers sleeve.

"Fine." Buffy walked on as soon as she was set loose. Spike walked alongside her in silence for a while.

"So what did you do to your watcher then?" The vampire inquired. "Not that I'm complaining mind, it's the one thing about pissed watchers, it's bloody good fun to watch!"

"What do you mean what did I do to him?" Buffy shot back.

"Come on, moping around, getting drunk," Spike raised an eyebrow at her "It's what blokes seem to do when you're around, or had you not noticed?" 

"I don't have time for this Spike." Buffy strode on determinedly.

"See! There you go slayer, always with the put downs, those sarcastic little quips no wonder you can't find love." 

"What would you know about love Spike?" Buffy said heatedly, "You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think." Spike retorted, Buffy snorted detrimentally, Spike gave her a defensive look." I do!" He stopped dead, Buffy carried on walking as Spike stared after her back. "I love you! Doesn't that count for anything." Buffy spun around and stared at the blonde vampire.

"You don't love me Spike, you don't know what love is." Buffy stated quietly.

"I know that I love you." Spike's speech became more controlled as he slowly walked towards the prone slayer. "And I bloody well wish I didn't 'cos things would be a hell of a lot simpler I tell you, I was happy before you came along and messed me up." Buffy couldn't remember when she had stopped walking, she just knew that she was standing still, watching the creature she thought she knew stealthily approach. "Now look at me, too much of a beast to be a man and not man enough to fight the beast. I'm nothing Buffy, I'm what you've made me – a pathetic tame pet for you to pick up and play with then toss aside." Buffy's heart quickened. The vampire was getting close, and he was a vampire – she suddenly realised with a shock – not harmless old Spike but a creature, a dangerous creature. "Well one of these days slayer, you're going to realise." His eyes burned into her. "Little girls shouldn't play with fire, they get burnt." 

Buffy suddenly found herself being pulled towards the vampires torso, a low growl shook the air between them before he hungrily pressed his lips onto hers. Spikes hands gripped her sides hard enough to bruise, the pain shook her senses, she felt more alive than she had for weeks. Buffy returned the kiss just as ferociously, she felt as though she were burning with need. She needed lips, scratches down her body, bruises on her thigh, she needed him. A hand slid underneath the slayers top. It was cold, too cold, the lips on hers weren't burning into her as she imagined, they were freezing her, drawing her own warmth from her. 

The slayer re-found her strength. Pulling back she put her hands under the vampires ribs and pushed. He stumbled backwards and stared at her from under his heavy, aroused lids. Before either of them knew what was happening Spike drew back his fist and swung it forward, striking the blonde woman across the cheek. Buffy gasped, more out of shock than pain. Her jaw hardened and she quickly spun on her heel, using her slayers speed to propel her towards the cemetery gate.

Spike stared after her, fright pulsated through his veins but he wouldn't show it. He said nothing.   

Giles pushed his broom wearily around the shop floor, not particularly caring if he got rid of dust or just moved it to another position within the shop. He had stayed late tonight, delaying his return to his home as much as he could. His back was aching dully through the haze of the alcohol he had gradually consumed throughout the day. Giles didn't care to dwell much on his drinking, preferring instead to count the delay between the one drink and the next. He wasn't quite sure when the amount he drank had crept up to the startling amount it now was but he didn't dwell on it much. He found another drink soon made that irritating voice in his head disappear.

As the watcher switched of the lights and slowly made to collect his coat he heard a faint noise in the distance. Any other man may well have ignored it but Rupert Giles found his senses instantly heightening and his brain calculating where the nearest weapon could be found. By the umpteenth knock on the head Giles had started to become a little cautious around strange noises. 

Picking up a heavy orb Giles crept his way through the shop floor. The moon shone through a gap in the curtains framing a tall silhouette. Giles frowned gently to himself and slowly pulled the curtain across the door back. A pair of intelligent brown eyes smiled back at him. Blinking in shock the watcher fumbled with the chains 

"Hello?" He asked uncertainly.

"Hi," The brunette woman smiled confidently, "I was in the shop earlier, remember? I bought an orb to rid me of an, erm…. Unwelcome guest." 

"Yes, I remember." Giles coughed to himself, "How… how did that go?" 

"Well, he took a little persuasion but it was worth it." Giles had barely noticed when the handsome woman had pushed herself into the threshold of the shop. "I mean, what else can you expect when your boyfriend gets turned into a Rali beast?" She smiled again at him, showing pearly white teeth that gleamed in the moonlight. 

"R…Rali beast?" Giles stuttered, barely registering just how much of a fool he sounded. The woman was approaching him now, growing ever more close. Giles licked his dry lips and wondered when women had become so forward as to approach a lone man with such a feral look in their eyes. Such big eyes, Giles felt as though he drowning in their bottomless entity. He could feel the soft caress of the brunette's breath on him.

"So anyway," The woman's eyes were now locked on his lips with an obvious intent of devouring them. "I was thinking that maybe we should get to know one another, go out to dinner maybe, or just stay here, whichever." 

As Giles gulped he dimly registered what sounded like a fire alarm clanging in the back of his head, but for the moment he ignored it. The bell became louder and more insistent as the woman approached nearer and nearer, despite the man's attempt to dislodge it. By the time one soft hand had appeared out of no-where to caress his shoulder it sounded more and more like the frantic chimes of Big Ben rattling his senses. 

"Look, I'm terribly sorry Miss…" Giles began with all the best intent in the world, before he was suddenly silenced by a pair of full, soft lips pressing onto his own rather dry offerings. The watchers senses dizzied as his hands and lips suddenly grew a mind completely of their own. The council part of his mind sat back and watched in interest as a hand, seemingly independently, wandered up the brunettes back to caress her hair. As he felt it's silky softness run through his fingers Giles sighed slightly and opened his eyes. 

The soft waves of silk were ash in his hand, Giles' eyes widened in horror as grey dust trickled through his fingers from the prone, dead body in front of him.

Giles gasped and pulled away.

"Mr Giles?" The attractive woman was staring at him, worry marring her pretty eyes. "What's wrong." 

Giles frowned, he could have sworn…. The woman's thick hair gleamed mockingly in the dim light at him. Big Ben was growing more and more insistent in his mind. 

"I'm sorry." Giles spluttered," He stared at the woman in shock. "It's not right, you're not… I mean I can't…" He trailed off helplessly. "I think you should leave." He finished off lamely. 

The woman pouted and turned towards the door. 

"Ok Mr Giles." She called over her shoulder. "But it's your loss." 

Giles watched, dumbfound, as the brunette walked briskly out of his life. Just as she left his view he dimly registered that performing the right of agustis was well known for leaving one in a heightened sexual state. Big Ben stopped chiming with a sigh of relief. 

The suddenly aged man deflated. He didn't know what had caused him to react in such a way. When the woman had begun to kiss him he'd suddenly thought that he was betraying Buffy, betraying her _memory._

Rupert Giles didn't need much in this life, but right now he needed another drink.

_Until next time mes amis. _ 


End file.
